I Remember You
by rainbowRebel
Summary: The Game is won and everything has reset itself. Dave wakes up on John's 13th birthday, the only one who remembers anything. He sometimes wonders if it had all just been a dream. But three months later he suddenly gets a mysterious message from a certain gray text tool.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Strider," a voice said as a textbook was slammed on my desk. I calmly sat up, looking at the teacher expectantly. "Sleeping in my class again, are we?" Mr. Black raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I never sleep in your class." I said honestly. "I mean, who could? You can hardly keep your kids under control." Snickers came from the seats behind me. It was true, this year was his first ever teaching and he obviously had no experience dealing with kids.

Mr. Black frowned. "Take the sunglasses off."

"No can do. I'm afraid they're permanently glued to my face sir." I smirked. He attempted to snatch them from my face, but I ducked, causing him to fall face first in the middle of the isle. The class erupted into laughter.

"Strider." Mr. Black started, as he got up, "Principle's office. Now."

I just smirked, standing up I gave a lazy salute, and was out the door. I hadn't actually been sleeping. Nope. Just thinking about how things used to be, during the game. Before everything was reset and everyone lost their memories of ever playing. Everyone except me. I still remembered the trolls, the dream bubbles, Jack Noir, Lord English.

It had only been just under a month ago that we had all won the game and I had woken up in my room on what my calendar had said was John's 13th birthday. When I had contacted Rose on pesterchum she had just gone on asking about what I had sent John. I asked her if she remembered anything about the game. But she had no clue what I was talking about. So I thought, Jade has to remember, right? She didn't either.

I had even tried to get John to remember. But when no one did, I finally just stopped asking. But I still dropped subtle hints and reminders every now and then, trying to jog their memory. For a while I used blue text and eights all the time whenever I would talk to John. He had only mentioned that it was a little weird and that he thought red fit me better.

Then I tried talking in gray text with all caps. No response.

Teal text, with 413 replacing letters. No response.

Green text, capitalizing every word. No response.

I still try to drop hints everyday, and I'm sure my friends think I'm going insane… Maybe I am.

When I get to the office and they sent me home I wasn't surprised. Bro looks somewhat pissed when he drove me home, but said nothing.

We got to the apartment I was almost certain that Bro would drag me to the roof and we would strife. But he just went to his room, completely ignoring me. I shrugged, walking to my room and opening my laptop. Both John and Rose weren't online, despite the time differences they would both still be at school for approximately another hour. _At least Jade lives on a deserted island and doesn't have to go to school._

**[turntechGodhead began pestering gardenGnostic]**

**TG: HEY JADE**

**TG: SUP**

**GG: why do you type like that whenever you talk to me now days?**

**GG: its like you're yelling :P**

**GG: are you mad at me or something?**

I sigh and press the caps lock key, my text is still gray though. I shrug, I'll change it later.

**TG: im not mad at you**

**TG: so you seriously can't remember that douchebag **

**GG: what douchebag?**

**GG: what are you talking about?**

**TG: nevermind**

**GG: if you say so…**

**GG: so hey youre home early! **

**GG: care to explain what you did this time?**

**` TG: my teacher thought i was sleeping in class**

**GG: thats it?**

**TG: he tried to take my shades **

**TG: so i ducked**

**TG: and he fell **

**GG: daaaaaave!**

**GG: that hurts people!**

**TG: it was pretty funny actually**

**GG: was bro mad?**

**TG: well im not on the roof strifing with him**

**TG: so id say hes pretty cool with it**

**GG: well thats good I guess :P**

**TG: one sec someone else is pestering me**

**GG: um okay**

**[turntechGodhead ceased pestering gardenGnostic]**

I stared at the new window that had popped up, him… Did he remember? Why had he pestered me, of all people. Why should he care about what happened to us? _Should I answer? _

**[carcinoGenesist began pestering turntechGodhead]**

**CG: HEY FUCKASS.**

**CG: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?**

**CG: WE WON THE FUCKING GAME OVER 3 MONTHS AGO AND NONE OF YOU HAVE SAID A WORD SINCE.**

**CG: OR DID YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT THAT TOO?**

**CG: EVERYONE ELSE THAT WAS IN MY SESSION COMPLETELY FUCKING FORGOT. **

**CG: ABOUT EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So… Yeah. That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I post more? Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stared at the new window that had popped up. Him… Did he remember? Why had he pestered me, of all people. Why should he care about what happened to us? Should I answer?

**[carcinoGeneticist began trolling turntechGodhead]**

**CG: HEY FUCKASS.**

**CG: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?**

**CG: WE WON THE FUCKING GAME OVER 3 MONTHS AGO AND NONE OF YOU HAVE SAID A WORD SINCE.**

**CG: OR DID YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT THAT TOO?**

**CG: EVERYONE ELSE THAT WAS IN MY SESSION COMPLETELY FUCKING FORGOT. **

**CG: ABOUT EVERYTHING!**

**TG: why are you pestering me now**

**CG: WAIT.**

**CG: ARE YOU TYPING IN GRAY?**

**CG: ARE YOU MOCKING ME?**

I cursed under my breath, quickly changing my text color back to red.

**TG: answer my question**

**CG: I GAVE UP TRYING TO GET THE PEOPLE IN MY SESSION TO REMEMBER AND I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHY WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU FOUR, SO I THOUGHT I'D SEE IF YOU REMEMBER AND WHAD'YA KNOW, YOU DO.**

**TG: woah **

**TG: no**

**TG: im the only one of us that remembers**

**CG: FUCK.**

**CG: SERIOUSLY? **

**CG: I'M COMING THERE.**

**TG: wait**

**TG: how**

**TG: is that really necessary**

**CG: WE NEED TO TALK.**

**TG: we are talking**

**CG: IN PERSON.**

**TG: how do you plan to get here**

**CG: I'M GOING TO TELEPORT THERE DUMBASS.**

**TG: oh excuse me **

**TG: i should have known**

**TG: it was so obvious**

**CG: DAVE.**

**CG: STOP BEING A SMARTASS.**

**CG: I GOT SOLLUX AND KANAYA SOLLUX TO HELP ME MAKE A TRANSPORTALIZER THAT GOES TO EARTH.**

**TG: okay**

**TG: kanaya I understand**

**TG: but sollux**

**TG: how the fuck did you get him to help**

**CG: YOU DON'T WANT TO EVEN FUCKING KNOW.**

**TG: nope**

**TG: didn't think so**

**CG: I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND.**

**TG: wait**

**TG: i dont think thats such a good idea**

**[carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling turntechGodhead]**

"Shit." I glanced around my room. Karkat was coming here. Why out of all the trolls, did it have to be him? Why did he want to talk to me in person so badly? I stood up, half expecting him to pop out from under my desk. I heard a familiar beeping noise. I quickly spun around.

"Hey, asshole," Karkat stood there horns and all, half grinning to himself. He was in his normal black and gray get-up, and he seemed more… confident, since the last time I had seen him. "Did you miss me?"

As much as I hate to admit it, I had missed him. I had spent three whole months thinking that the Game might have only been a dream, or a figment of my imagination. I had no one to share those memories with. I thought I had been alone.

What I did next was so un-Striderish I don't even want to think about it ever again. What I did next was so un-Dave that I can't believe I did it at all. But I don't regret it.

I ran forward and brought Karkat into a warm embrace. Yes. That's right. _The_ Dave Strider, hugged Karkat Vantas.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

I pulled away quickly and looked up at him. Wait. Since when was he taller than me? He had a bright red blush spreading across his face, bringing out his now red irises. He smirked, "Hey Strider."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in person."

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow I said, "Well? What's so important that you couldn't tell me over pesterchum?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short, but I was in a rush to update. I'm aware that not much of it makes sense, but it's fun to write. *Shrug* Also, the thing that happened with Dave and the teacher is based on something simialr that happened in my class. Hehe, the teacher is based on my Algebra Teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly this is not an update. :/ I've been busy with school and another fic I'm working on. This Davekat fic is just a short thing I started for fun, but the fic I have planned. Ermahgerd. Me and my friend started it as a normal Harry Potter rp. But then it spiralled and entered the trolls and oh my gosh. **

**Let me just say, if you like crossover fics. The Sufferer, and Karkat then you'll probably love this fic if I ever get to posting it. **

**It's really complicated to explain without giving it away, but I hope to have it started soon!**

**P.S. I normally don't like crossover fics, but this one is just so much fun to write! It started as a fun roleplay, now me and my friend are basically writing a novel! XD**


End file.
